


Casopatra's First Time

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, First Time, Nephilim, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Written for @eurusholmmes Ethereal series - a comprehensive canon rewrite featuring Cleopatra (OFC), a Nephilim - Heaven's Most Wanted Abomination - as Castiel's soulmate. If you haven't read it, and you're a Castiel fan, check it out!





	Casopatra's First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eurusholmmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurusholmmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ethereal | Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453969) by [eurusholmmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurusholmmes/pseuds/eurusholmmes). 

Castiel glanced down at the fine-boned fingers laced through his, reweaving the connection in order to appreciate the newfound perception of her warmth. Her touches now felt more intense to him rather than lessened in any way by the loss of his grace; the smooth porcelain skin tantalized where it pressed into his palm without the filter or inhibitions of angelic nature to dampen the sensation - her hand and body and wildly hammering heart an extension of his own such that in his weakened state, robbed of the celestial vitality present since the day of his creation, he felt more awake and alive than ever before.  
  
Maybe it was her power and love flowing to fill the hollow spaces where once he was a wavelength of light and intent bursting at the seams. Maybe it didn’t need a meaning beyond two beings meant for one another finally united in that fate.  
  
“Hey, Angel-” She nosed his arm, impatient, quickly tucking her chin to hide a nervous smile within the folds of a second-hand suit coat a size too big even for his broad shoulders when his cobalt gaze shifted to lock onto the glorious shine of her blue-greens- “you lose the key?”   
  
She knew he hadn’t, she’d watched him put it away, and there was no way he’d misplaced it between the hotel lobby, a brief elevator ride to the top floor suite, a twenty foot trek down a plushly carpeted hall, and here, where they stood at the very precipice of two halves becoming whole with nothing barring their path to togetherness in every sense of the word - emotional and physical - but a locked wooden door with a plaque front and center declaring it the Honeymoon Suite.  
  
“No-” He reflexively patted the breast pocket of his coat, dipping two digits inside to retrieve the card without breaking eye contact- “It’s just, I was thinking-” Cheeks he shaved mere hours ago and already showing a shadow of stubble simmered in a blush.  
  
“Me too,” she hushed his nerves, wrapping her free hand around his wrist without looking and giving it a squeeze.   
  
She’d saved herself for him, and he for her, and to get here they’d saved each other more than once. Neither could conceive of sharing the intimacy of what lay waiting for them beyond the door with anyone else.  
  
Glossy gaze softening, his thickly-lashed lids creased in a gladness that said without saying he understood she understood his hesitation was not because he didn’t want to take this next step, but because after everything they’d been through he needed a breath to believe it was real. Somewhere along the way they’d learned to communicate in the morse code of a beating heart.  
  
In the same narrowing space between their pulses and tingling nerves, he leaned down, pulling her pliant form to him, and she tipped up on her toes, arching into his embrace, to taste a love on each other’s lips so profoundly felt it doesn’t need speaking aloud.  
  
Pulling apart slightly after a breathless span, hot caresses of panted breath and desirous sighs brushing their cheeks upon the separation as they battled bodies brimming over with lust to breathe, they stared awe struck into the sensuously deepening seas of black pupils - infinite inky reflections of their shared love.   
  
Anchoring again to reality, the senses spiraling ever since his fall from Heaven now secured to her alone - her love the one constant in a whirlwind world of change - he ran a thumb over the simple band he’d fitted onto her finger in the court house as the words ‘I do’ trembled from his throat, bass tone breaking and weighted by the emotion of an unfettered heart; the ring palpable proof of a promise to love her until time itself ceased to be no matter what the universe does to try to tear them apart.   
  
Even after she’d accepted him, eternally, for better or worse, he felt he owed her an apology for having failed them for so long, for being blinded by a duty to Heaven, for wasting fractions of their forever until it was almost too late too many times. "I spent so much time focused on doing what I thought was right, I neglected what was right in front of me. I’m sorry for that.”  
  
The rings of her irises shone then and now forgiveness and devotion, gleaming gold and shining an unbreakable inner faith in him - in them. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” she spoke aloud because he seemed to need to hear it.  
  
He protested her kindness, “But I do-”  
  
She cut him off with a blushing laugh. “I heard you at the court house the first time.”  
  
That garnered a rare smile from him. He pulled her close then, head crooked and notching to push a ticklish smiling kiss into the sinewy column of her neck as she melted in his arms.  
  
Inhaling deep of the air heavy with her scent - a lavender that pervaded his perception - he closed his eyes for a moment just to let it sink in, to steady himself against the quickening onslaught of arousal both tightening the skin of his vessel and threatening to burst forth from within. He closed his eyes to block the brightness of the bulbs illuminating the hall, to convince himself this was real; that she was real, and really his.  
  
The tickle of a kiss - a flicked tease of tongue light as a feather - tracing along the shell of his ear unshuttered his gaze.  
  
“My Angel-” The murmured sentiment, a hummed urge toward haste and an exclamation revealing only a sliver of the passion surging in her stomach and spreading liquid heat to her limbs and core, sent a shiver of pleasure up and down his spine. Or maybe that was the fervid flutter of her wings enveloping him.   
  
He might not be an angel any more, but he most certainly was, and always would be, hers.   
  
Freeing his torso enough to twist toward the door, he fumbled to fit the key card into the lock; the drum of his heart and hers, beating in a unity of destiny, deafened.  
  
The lock unlatched with a click and the door swung inward.   
  
A surprised gasp caught in her throat as Castiel pivoted and lifted her in his arms. Sweeping her feet off the ground to carry her inside, he strode confidently across the final few inches of threshold existing between them and the eternal bond foresworn. With no loss of momentum, he kicked the door shut behind them with a hinge-rattling slam.  
  
She clung to him as he laid her out on a rose-petal strewn mattress. Unwilling to let go, her eager grasp wound around his neck and grappled with the muscles rippling beneath the layers of shirt and suit covering his back to drag his bulk down onto her as he bent.   
  
Already weak-kneed by desire, he yielded to her demands. Slotting a leg between the relaxed part of her thighs, he braced over her on his elbows as her litany of kisses prodded the wet seam of his lips, muffling the carnal growl of liberated lust quaking in his lungs and mixing with her needful mewls.   
  
Urgency of want in affront to so long a denial combined with a tempering of loving tenderness to overcome any uncertainty of it being their first time together, or with anyone.  
  
Hands frisked and fingers roved to unfasten and discard clothing; worshipful strokes of feverish flesh translucently aglow in a sheen of sweat and in the rise of her grace calling to him, Castiel blessed every inch of ethereal beauty exposed to him with wet kisses, declaring his love in each divot and dip of flesh and bone of the body writhing up to meet his ministrations.  
  
Her wings unfurled over him, the tips of flight feathers a flurry of motion in response to his thorough consecrations - a canopy of frenetic carnality shielding them from the room and the rest of the world that had tried and failed to tear them apart.  
  
His blood burned for her; desire threaded his veins igniting his vessel with the fire of a single loving purpose - no longer was he Icarus, flown too close to the sun, perished in the smoke of burnt wings; no, his sun opened up her arms to him and held him fast so he did not falter.  
  
When they are finally bared to each other, body and soul, she could swear the love shining in his eyes as he looked down at her - an ‘Olani Hoath Ol’ softly spilling from his kiss-bruised lips and an unheard prayer of thanks to his Father for creating her flying upward punctuated by their gasps of pleasure as he lines his hips to slide between her thighs - beamed them a brighter blue than his lost grace ever did.   
  
He sunk himself slowly into her; his limbs shuddered to subdue the wanton desperation driving his muscles to plunge fast and deep and hard to erase all distance between them and succumb fully to the ecstatic shivers of wholeness radiating from where they linked. Her velvet heat felt to him like the epitome of Heaven - of home.  
  
The slow stretch blossomed through her body as he filled her - a Flower in bloom despite the darkness overhanging her destiny. The coiled heat collected in her belly, swelled her heart and lips in love, and curled to her toes in a delightfully completing sensation.   
  
Neither doubted in that most intimate of unions, a steadily building symphony of thrusts, kisses, sighs, and pleasure shattered nerves culminating in a blinding flash of bliss and a mass of loosely knotted limbs, limp wings, and saturated sheets, that they were made for one another.


End file.
